The Last Anthropotopian
by A. J. F. Link
Summary: It is widely held fact that there are no humans. The mere concept of a human originated from the minds of everyone's savage ancestors. What if I were to tell you that there at one point were humans and they were directly and unintentionally responsible for the transition of animals from savage and purely instinctual to civilized and, in all aspects, anthropomorphic?
1. Ch 0: Explanatory

Disclaimer: _Zootopia_ is owned by Disney and its creators and designers. This is a non-profit fan-based story. I can only take credit for this variation of the world created by Disney and in no manner claim any non-original and/or preexisting material in any presented format or medium of presentation to that of my original creation. All characters within this story are fictional and do not intend to mimic, mock, and/or replicate any real individuals unless the pre-established characters already have been. As with any fan-based work, please support the official release. Failure to have the pre-existing characters in character in terms of personality and appearance is failure on the writer's behalf and shall be rectified if necessary. This story is independent of pre-existing fan fictions (including those done by the respective of writer of this one). Please note that this disclaimer applies to all following parts of this story and have been omitted for the convenience of the writer and readers.

* * *

Earth is a planet teeming with the lives of many anthropomorphic animals, of whom are primarily mammals, who are on par with their sense of morality, intelligence, wisdom, free will, ingenuity, bipedal, complex oral communication (or simply language) et cetera that in many manners mimics those found with humans. Ironically (or coincidentally), humans are considered to be merely ancient legends passed down from the delusional minds of their _savage_ ancestors. In truth, these animals are in many ways human as they are animal-like in their lives as well as the world that they dwell within. In fact, the arise of sentience and consciousness of animals of which is derived from direct and unintentional influence by the now extinct human race.

Would you believe me if I were to say that before anthropomorphic animals there were humans? No? Well, ironically, there were humans but, through their own stubbornness, prejudices, conflicting beliefs and general divisions; they caused their own extinction and the arise of modern Earth. Now the question remains: How did this all transpire? Well, I will try to go into it as generalized and as summarized as possible.

Humans have always had waged wars against each other and three of which threatened the stability of the world. The First Human Global War (or, more historically accurate, The Global Dis-Unification War) introduced disunity to the human race with deviation from common sisterhood and brotherhood that was once so proudly cherished by the human race. This was not truly a traditional war as there were neither lives lost nor deaths arising from conflicts that spawned from this war. There was only violent aggression towards each other.

The Second Human Global War (or, more historically accurate, The Bloodlust Massacre) was when violence and the true fatality of Evil were brought upon Earth. Although there are no quantitative values as to the number of casualties from this bloodshed, the arbitrary range of those casualties spans from one-eighth of the world's human population dying to less than or greater than three-fourths. It is unclear as to what caused this sudden hostile outbreak; however, although the violence severely dwindled after the war ended, it never faded away.

The Third Human Global War (or simply known as The Extinction) marked the general end of the human race. It is unknown as to what happened; however, the end result was the disintegration of all anthropogenic creations and all humans. Assumingly, the apocalyptic epidemic only targeted humans and unnatural constructions since it also obliterated all primates from existence.

Well, all except for the humans living in the underground city of Anthropotopia, which, coincidentally, is underneath a portion of the foundation that is now today's metropolis of Zootopia. The humans lived for several centuries in Anthropotopia before attempting to see if their world can be reestablished on the surface of Earth again. However, when the humans died due to the heightened savagery of predatory animals and first anthropogenic animals who they claimed to be demons that mock the appearance of humans with an animal-like appearance. This induced massive panic in Anthropotopia. The panic was so terrible that several of the last human scientists locked themselves inside their laboratory and experimental facility. It was there that the last human, a twenty-year-old young man who had been in a comatose state for two years was the test subject of the human race's last attempt for redemption.

Putting the young man in an artificial state of corporal stasis, the scientists used the comatose man as a conduit for carrying the future of humanity. The scientists were already aware of the rapid transition of savage animals to anthropogenic and (in terms of human scientific opinion) hypothetically civilized animals; however, humans were already accelerating the race into the waiting and disappointed arms of extinction. They equipped this human with the following: rapid cell regeneration (i.e. cell regeneration that would take the span of a week would only take a single day), multi-reproductive capacity (i.e. being able to, er, um, mate with another anthropomorphic animal for obvious reasons for continuing the human race), condensed muscle capacity (i.e. muscular growth occurs easier but is not as noticeable in terms of physical appearance), increased bone-density (to compensate for the condensed muscle capacity), and knowledge concerning every animal on Earth that has been officially (and unofficially) identified and recognized by the scientific community include basic information concerning humans.

However, such enhancements did come with consequences. All preexisting memories in the test subject's mind were unintentionally obliterated from his brain. In other words, those twenty years worth of memory have gone into the void of oblivion. Fortunately, the part of the other parts of his memory that govern things that concern experience-related memories remained untouched. In other words, he will act and possess the same persona as he did before his comatose stasis but have no finite personal memories of his past to recollect.

Today is the awakening of the last Anthropotopian.

* * *

 **UPDATED (i.e. corrections of grammatical errors): 23 March 2016**

* * *

 **UPDATED (i.e. further corrections and minor revisions): 4 May 2016  
**


	2. Ch 1: A Dangerously Harmless Predator

**A/N:** Thank you neterlan for the suggestion on how animals would perceive humans in the world of _Zootopia_. What is the perception? Why would I say?! Wouldn't you rather read the story to find out for yourself rather than having me spoil it for you?

* * *

The metropolis that is Zootopia is lively with its various predators and preys going to and from their jobs or simply going from one place to the next or simply wondering aimlessly in the afternoon. The latter most is closest to describing Gazelle's activity whose attire is intentionally incognito to avoid the awkward situation that curses the lives of all publicly known celebrities, which is attracted unintentional attention of fans and public media personnel.

Her head is covered with a large sunhat that is embroidered with a fake yet beautifully detailed cerulean flower that perfectly hides her long blonde hair and having holes made custom to allow her horns to poke harmlessly through, a pair of black low-rise open-hoofed/toed sandals, and a modest dark gray (nearly black) trapeze dress. It is dumbfounding how such a non-flashy attire can negate suspicion or attention to one's self. If anyone asks if she is _the_ Gazelle, she simply dismisses the inquiry as being confused with someone else.

Although Gazelle is not her real name, it is a name that has been permanently stigmatized as being her identity and her identify alone. Her real name is Davina Grazer. The only time that she can actually identify herself by that name is only when she is trying to go out into Zootopia without drawing attention to herself.

It is on clear, sunny, calm and cool days such as today that Davina enthusiastically enjoys without being swarmed by herds of over-appreciating fans. Nevertheless, she has found herself wondering into a place where she has no desire to intentionally be. The absorption of her mind by the magnificence of the day provided a significant distraction to lose focus of where her hooves are taking her. Now, Davina finds herself in an unkept alleyway. She mentally curses herself at her carelessness and begins accelerating her pace out of the alleyway only to be stopped by three large male animals who have been waiting behind a conveniently large and well placed dumpster with devious and perverted grins plastered upon their smiles. There is a handsome panther, a chubby grey wolf, and a disturbingly muscular polar bear. All three possess multiple scars that adorn their once pristine bodies.

"Well, well, well," says the polar bear with an overly confident and smug attitude, "look at this fine doe that decided to pay us a greeting. Why're you so tense, my dear doe? We may be predators but we don't wanna _bite_ you."

"Um, sorry fellas but I really need to be going. I have been out longer than I usually am and I don't want to cause my husband to be worried any more than he needs to be. I'm sure that you fellas understand." She states very hurriedly attempting to push passed them only to feel a paw grab her left and right forearms by the wolf and the panther.

The grey wolf leans his muzzle close to her ear. "We do but we know better than to accept that fat lie uttered from your pretty lips."

Then, the panther leans his maw close to her ear. "And we know better to let go of a lass such as yourself Miss _Gazelle_."

"Y-Yeah, I'm a gazelle. Why does that make a difference?" Davina tries dismissing the accusation that she is _the_ Gazelle feebly hoping to pass off ignorance.

The polar bear with the scarred left eye walks in front of the incognito diva and places a large paw roughly under her chin. "No, you're _the_ Gazelle, the diva star _Gazelle_. If you had a husband, everyone in Zootopia and on Earth would know if you had one."

Desperately, she uses her strength to attempt to escape her assaulters only to be get nowhere and be cruelly laughed upon by these heartless predators—a term of which has gained more meanings than simply a ranking of a primordial food chain standard. "Gazelle, if promise not to scream or squirm, I promise this will only last a couple of moments for you."

"For what?" an unidentified voice objectively and calmly inquires with an implication of disgust and restrained aggression from behind the polar bear in a vibrant and distinctly masculine tone yet still possessing a youthful ring to it. This figure was roughly the same height as Davina only being slightly shorter than her if you were to exclude her horns. Excluding height you would not be able to make any further comparisons between them. Why? The male figure's attire consists of a pristine bleach-white body-length trench coat with a single obsidian-black-like zipper instead of simple large buttons that is more commonly found with the design of the more mundane trench coat and a hood that almost completely shrouds his face in shadow and simple white leather gloves being worn as well with (oddly) five digits instead of the more than conventional four or even three.

The bear turns around looks down upon the strange with initial surprise and confusion before smugly and mentally dismissing the male figure to be a pathetic fool trying to play the hero and save the damsel in distress. "You have some real balls to interrupt us during such a delicious moment. Tell us your name and we may let you go with a just warning and a bruise or two."

The figure does not respond and instead places a gloved hand in his hood assuming a thinking position as if asked a very philosophical and complex question. In truth, he has no recollection as to his birth-given name thanks to some events that happened during his coma. "It's Adam." A response finally comes simply and plainly.

The polar bear almost thought that he spoke a different language upon hearing _Adam_. Since _Adam_ literally derives from the human race's Hebrew word for "man" (of which is a name most appropriate for the last human), it is not surprising at all that this name was never used or heard by any anthropomorphic animal or one who identifies with such a name. The bear turns to his two companions for any clarification to the unheard and clearly bizarre name only to receive shrugs and pectoral grunts of confusion. Davina is confused only briefly by the bizarre name only for her mind to quickly focus back to her current dilemma.

"Is that some kind of joke? I think I need to teach you the proper food chain around here, _Adam_!"

The bear quickly closes the distance between himself and the figure and throws a quick blow with his paw to the stranger's head, "Ow! What the fucking hell!" only for the bear to fumble backwards and grasp his throbbing paw. The wolf and panther are tempted to rush to their alpha but remain where they are. They cannot afford Gazelle getting away and letting her contacting the ZPD (i).

Although the hit only caused the figure to lurch back only slightly and move a step backwards with a grunt expressing pain from the ursine punch, it was enough to allow his head to slide gently off of his head. The sight of what species of animal was concealed by that hood immediately caused the three predators to tremble with fear. Before them stands a creature that should only exist in fiction. It is a being that is only portrayed in horror entertainment from video games to books to movies. This is, however, not the true and primary reason for the predators' terrified trembling. A mere look at this…this… _monster_ sends a grave primal fear and urgency to flee as quickly as possible from the creature. It is an instinctual and primordial fear. It is a fear that only prey species can recite with clear familiarity. _It_ is the feeling of being hunted down as prey, despite the only annoyed and non-blood-hungry stare being presented by Adam. The grey wolf and the panther without a single thought of consideration throw Davina down onto the ground and along with polar bear the three predatory predators together make a mad sprint out of the alleyway screaming in a pitch that until now one would confidently say would be impossible for them to reach.

Davina does not understand why the predators ran away screaming like they did; however, when she looks up at her savior, her blood freezes upon gazes the male figure. Standing not far from her is a being unlike anything that she has seen before and she has seen almost every (if not all) the species in the world. He possess no fur on his body (or at least what she can see) and instead has a tan and smooth hide except for the shoulder-length-long albino-white patch of hair that covers his head and some patches of the same coloration resting above his sapphire blue eyes with circular pupils. There is a small trail of blood that is now a solidified and crusty crimson red elongated column of blood on his forehead from apparently where the polar bear struck him. A spontaneous sense of paranoia rushes through Davina as she yearns to distance as much space between this male _creature_ and herself. However, the fear almost dissipates when the supposed _dangerous_ predator extends a paw (or, in this case, a hand) to her with a benevolent smile and humble concern plastered upon his lips with no indication of any foxlike slyness or feline taunting. "Are you okay, Miss Davina? Should I contact someone? Did they hurt you anywhere?" The questions are uttered in quick frantic worry yet calm in mood.

"Um, yeah, thanks for, um, coming to my aid when you did, er, Adam. But, I'm, um, f-fine, really." Davina is embarrassed by not only the fact that she almost let her prejudice and instinctual fears dictate her actions towards this dangerously _harmless_ predator whose intentions are anything except devious or malicious, unlike those three other predators that he managed somehow to scare off. In addition to all this, she is now too nervous to talk, which is something she has not had any difficulty in her personal experience except when she was first starting her musical career as a singer. Regardless, Davina takes Adam's hand with her hoof-like three-fingered paw. He pulls the young diva to her hooves with ease.

"Are you certain?"

"Y-Yes. I'm sure, Adam." Her nervousness seems to betray her true disposition.

"What would you prefer me to call you?"

"W-What? Oh! Um, just call me Davina." She cannot wrap her mind around the enigmatic appearance of this fellow animal before her. "Um, not to sound speciest but what species are you?"

He smiles at the question. "Well, that is easy. I am a human." He then opens his eyes widely with disbelief as to the words that he spoke and quickly places his hands over his lips as if to prevent himself from utter anything that may potentially compromise his own life of which is amplified by a blush. He quickly throws his hood back to its initial place and turns swiftly away from the doe, not daring to look at her in the eyes, and proceeds to walk away as soon as possible. However, Adam's desperate efforts are thwarted by the firm grasp of a firm hooved paw to which forces the young human to stop in his drastic escape from the sentient anthropomorphic female.

Davina's eyes went wide and her mouth opened slightly as if she has forgotten how to close it. "W-What d-did you s-say?" Davina nervously and fearfully mutters not wanting to believe that her ears heard his exact words.

"N-Nothing! I'm nothing! I-I n-need to be going D-Dav-vina!" The doe's grasp only tightens.

If what Adam said originally was true, the doe diva wanted to hear the words clearly herself. "What did you say?" There was more eager agitation in her tone and less nervous curiosity in her voice.

There is no hope for Adam to escape Davina's undying urge to hear his conformation. "I said that I'm…a…human." Underneath his hood is the concealed look of paranoia as to what the anthropomorphic pop star who has him in an iron-grip is going to do to him knowing that he is abominated creature known as a human.

The young cervine diva looks at Adam, not with fear of any level or degree, but pity. Humans, in terms of the modern world, are merely parts of folklore, legends, and myths. Although within the psyche of every animal there is an instinctual fear of these humans as much as humans feared the dark not because of the darkness itself but what darkness conceals from view, scientists have no real proof of their existence. Nevertheless, this did not stop animals from monetizing on this fear and incorporating humans (or at least what they thought as being humans) into the horror franchise. There have been notable movies such as _Mimicry_ , _What is it?_ , and _That which Lurches in the Woods_ as well as other commercial horror-oriented products and entertainment. All these are over-exaggerated depictions and portrayals of humans through the eyes of anthropomorphic animals with vague, orally passed words describing a _human_. If you were to look up _human_ on Beakerypedia (ii), there are varying descriptions concerning what a human is; however, all point to humans being merely fictional creatures spawned from a subconscious fear presented in all animals. To Davina, although that subconscious driven fear was evident in her mind, she refused to allow such primordial thoughts to guide any judgment upon the male before her.

Davina notices that Adam is trembling in her grasp and underneath his hood she caught the look of fear. Fear of her. The look in his eyes is the unmistakable look of fearing for one's life. Adam flinches as the doe pulls him into a comfortable embrace.

His initial and instinctual thought is to push her away and create as much distance as possible. However, this subsides as euphoria of content calms his paranoid apprehension. Nevertheless, this mood is immediately broken as well when Adam feels the doe shaking. "You're scared of me, aren't you, Davina? The thought of me being a human is purely horrifying to you." Adam says in a mere matter of fact tone as he forcibly breaks the embrace from the anthropomorphic doe and creates some small distance between him and her.

"N-No, that's not true at all." She tries her best to mask her trembling paranoid fear derived from instinct.

"Then, why are you trembling?"

Davina opens her mouth but immediately closes it being unsure as to how to respond to his question. It is true that she does not fear and the thought of Adam being a human being does not horrify her. However, the trembling arises from what she can assume to be his presence. It is not that his presence is intimidating or predatory towards her, under any meaning. It was due to his mere presence. The fear may be compared to the fear of the dark by non-nocturnal animals as not fearing darkness itself but horrendous and malicious things are lurking within its black shroud. For Davina, this irrational fear for Adam derives from not Adam himself but what he is capable of doing to her if he chose to do _anything_ to her.

"I-I…I-I…don't know." Davina attempts to step forward but is halted by Adam holding up his hand.

"Please, just leave me be. I do not want to cause you any trouble. After all, it sounds like you have a popular reputation to uphold. If you are discovered to be with being with a human, I do not want to think what people will do you simply so that they can do something to me."

"I don't care about that!" her voice was significantly louder than what she had intended it to be and Adam jumps slightly from where he is from the abrupt loud noise. "You helped me from those three predators without expecting anything from me. Well, I guess that you wouldn't be very aware of who I am. Regardless, you stepped in for me. Please just let me help you, Adam."

Adam begins to consider his options and current situation. He has recently awakened in a world nothing like yet similar to the one he was aware of existing. He does not have any form of human currency on his person. Even if he did have any, it would be without a doubt worthless. His only possessions are the clothes that he is wearing and a phone in a pocket within attire that he has no idea even works and is simply labeled with the name: Proto X engraved on its back and merely looks like a very simplistic version of any the smartphones that he has seen being advertised throughout Zootopia. In other words, he has no means of acquiring shelter, food, water, and clothing. Maybe she could simply lend him some money so that he can at least find a place to stay as well as purchase his own food and beverages.

"I-I…guess that, if you can, you could give me some money so that I can at least find someone where to sleep and—"

"I can do more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"You can live with me."

Even though the thought of finding a mate or girlfriend has not appeared within his mind, Adam cannot help but blush at the suggestive proposal. "A-Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course."

He hesitates for a second. "Then, I guess that it's alright as long as you are."

"Um, sure. L-let's, um, j-just follow me."

* * *

(i) Zootopian Police Department

(ii) Basically the equivalent of Wikipedia

* * *

 **REWRITTEN AND UPDATE: 6 May 2016**

 **Instead of the original concept of having Adam possessing full amnesia, he merely has partially amnesia and can only remember certain things and therefore implied that he has not lost his original persona. I made this adjustment due to the fact that I was having severe difficulty progressing the story with Adam initially being emotionally dead. It threw an unnecessary complexity that I would need to address in the story and made Adam's drive initially be questionable.**

 **Anyways, not that I am out of college, I can no focus more attention upon this story. In other words, I am currently working on Chapter 2 of _The Last Anthropotopian_ and should be able to get it out soon.**


	3. Ch 2: A Human and a Talent

As modest as Davina desired desperately to be as Adam's host and future housemate, there was no getting around the fact at how grand her home is not in terms of size and scale but in elegance and detail, of which is commented upon by Adam resulting in the already nervous doe to blush underneath her fur. Davina's home is a mere two-story building with a basement that is used solely for storage. There is long yard leading up to her home that is lined by a marbled path with overhanging trees forming a natural tunnel to her front entrance the house itself is surrounded by a miniature of forest of trees with another pathway leading away from the house to an opening possessing a pristine and large pond with a long wooden dock and is nearly encircled by a multitude of various flowers. The house itself is made entirely of a dark hue of wood in the shape that is reminiscent of a traditional human log cabin.

Inside, Davina's house was very simplistic compared to what one would expect a well-known pop singer to have. Upon entering, Adam is greeted with the sight of a front entrance with a high ceiling with a chandelier ornamenting. Hugging against the walls on the left and right are two smooth wooden stairs leading to and overlook with a door in between them leading to Davina's bedroom and a door immediately to the right at the top of the right staircase leading to a large bathroom and one immediately to the left at the top of the left staircase leading to a room filled with electronic equivalents of instruments along with a lone grand piano. Between the staircases and the overlook is a short hallway with a door on the left side leading to the basement, which is merely a carpeted storage room. The hallway leads to a formal kitchen with multiple cabinets, an expensive and luxurious looking dishwasher, dryer, washer, sink, and granite countertop as well as a refrigerator that may as well be classified as being the jumbo version of whatever the standard size is considered to be and a very spacious pantry. Immediately across from the kitchen is a family room that is equipped with a large, thin, wall-mounted television with shelves filled with a large assortment of books of various kinds contained within a large number of bookshelves that one would assume that the living room was combined with a miniature library, a long leather (or at least something similar in appearance to it) couch positioned in front of the television and a lone reclining chair with a desk lamb beside it.

"Well, that's it. Do you have any questions, Adam?" Although Davina did give Adam a decent tour of her house, she purposefully avoided going into her bedroom as well as the basement and bathroom, both of which she did feel where necessary to go into. As for her own bedroom, despite having an unnatural trust for her newfound human friend, Davina did not feel comfortable having anyone beside herself in her bedroom, especially someone of the opposite sex, even if the said male was being taken on a tour through her house.

"Well, just one. I noticed that you don't have any guest bedrooms. So, I guess that I am wondering where you would, um, want me to sleep." Adam blushes having not been fully accustomed to being around Davina, considering they have only meet a little over an hour ago.

 _Let me be! Let me be! You'll never see me cry_!

The sound of assumingly Davina's ringtone going off silences and abruptly interrupts whatever reply she was going to give Adam. "Sorry." With swiftness akin to second nature, Davina pulls out her smartphone and answers the call. "This is Gazelle….Oh, hey, Mike! How's one of my favorite lions doing?...Rehearsal? What do you mean re—Oh! _Oh!_ I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I almost forgot about it!...No! No! I'm one hundred percent fine. I just, um," she glances at Adam who is patiently and eagerly waiting for Davina to finish her call. "ran into an old friend of mine today and the thing simply slipped my mind….No! No! You didn't interrupt anything, Mike….You guys have been waiting how long?...Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes….Alright, bye!" She ends the call on her phone and places it back into her pocket.

"Sounds like that you have a performance or something to get to."

"I do. I'm really sorry to just bolt on you like this, Adam, but I need to rehearse before the show tonight." The humanoid doe looks saddened by the cellular reminder given by one of her co-preforming dancers.

Putting a comforting hand on the diva's shoulder, Adam gives a reassuring smile to her. "It's nothing to worry about, Davina. After all, I'm still going to be here when you return."

"Wait. You're not going?"

He chuckles lightly to himself. "I'm a human remember." The predetermined concept of what a human is slipped from Davina's mind and it did not help that he is still in the same garments as she first saw him wearing. "I would love to see your performance but at the same time I do not want to unintentionally cause it to end early because I spook someone from my…unusual appearance."

"I wish you didn't say that about yourself." She mutters to herself but unfortunately Adam still manages to hear her.

"Wish I didn't say what?"

Davina shakes her head. "It's nothing, just thinking out loud. Anyway, you can still watch my performance on the TV. They should be airing it live on Channel 27 at 10:00." She gives Adam a quick hug and peck on the cheek before dashing out the door but not before waving to her human friend.

"Alright, be safe, Davina!" His words seem to strike a euphoria of confidence and reassurance to the doe.

"Don't worry! I will!" With that she exits her home and the door closes shut.

Immediately after Davina leaves his direct line of sight, Adam gently strokes the cheek where the cervine singer kissed in both glee and surprise. He is more than happy that he has someone supporting him as well as someone to call a friend. Nevertheless, at the same time, the last human is surprised by the sudden kiss from the admittedly gorgeous doe but it is a mere short-lived sensation of surprise.

Looking at the clock on the microwave, Adam notices that it is 7:49. So, there is a little more than two hours until Davina's performance will be on. Although his curiosity urges him to explore Davina's home in more detail, his fear of her reaction to him doing such is what makes this idea to be quickly dismissed. He could browse through the different channels on Davina's television; however, he does not loose track of time and miss the beginning of his newfound friend's performance. So, what is there to do?

Adam lies down on the couch with both hands behind his head trying to contemplate this very question. A thud draws his attention to the floor. Reaching down, he picks up the Proto X phone. "I wonder if this thing actually works"

Pressing the button with the generic power symbol on it, instead of being present with a logo or unique power-up animation or display, the screen first displays the following:

 _Optimization of satellite-synchronization has failed. The current network system cannot properly work with this device. You are attempting to synchronize a 512-bit device with a 64-bit network. Would you like to reconfigure this device from 512-bit operating system to a 64-bit operating system?_

Following this text is a simple yes or no selection-option. Adam's eyes widen greatly upon reading "512-bit operating system" but he rationalizes it as the reason why the phone is named "Proto X". Considering that he would never see to need to use such an advanced operating system, he selects the yes option, which prompts a loading screen with a progress-bar for less than ten seconds before saying complete. The device turns off and restarts itself in order to optimally incorporate the alterations to the operating system; however, to Adam, this seems like the phone simply blinked for a fraction of a second before it displays a screen that one would find with any standard smartphone before a second later a popup screen appears confirming that the alteration was successful.

When Adam selects the "OK" box another one appears in its place saying the following:

 _The applications on this device are no longer supported and/or have been discontinued. Would like to replace them with the default equivalents?_

Again, the following text is a simple yes or no selection option. Seeing no point in having anything that would no longer work on the phone, Adam presses the yes selection-box. A download screen first says that "downloading 1 of 106 apps" before spinning rapidly through 1 to 106 like a stopwatch timing milliseconds before saying its done.

Without warning another screen pops up, this time it does not give any options for Adam. It merely says the following:

 _Optimizing Interactive AI Program. Approximate Time: 3 days._

"Well, I guess that I'm not going to pass the time with this." Adam mutters out loud to himself setting the smartphone on the table in front of the couch. Then, a thought crosses his mind from a forgotten memory. It was an old hobby of his: writing. It did not need to be a poem, story, or song as long as it was at least something to preoccupy his mind from boredom.

Now Adam is faced with a question that he is unable to ask Davina for. Where does she keep her pencils and paper? Looking through the drawers in the kitchen, Adam eventually found a sharpened pencil and lets his brain take him to wherever it leads him.

After writing for feels like multiple hours, Adam feels satisfied with what he has written. To be honest, he actually wrote lyrics to a song in his in a matter of, roughly, two hours. Checking the clock he finds to his surprise that it is already 9:56. Putting the pencil and paper down, Adam grabs the remote from the table in front of him and turns the television on and changes it to Channel 27.

" _Hello there, Zootopia! We are less than four minutes away from Gazelle's concert. In fact, Greg, correct me if I'm wrong, she has given out_ free _tickets to this concert to as many animals in Zootopia as that can fit in the stadium where her performance will be held."_

…

It is almost midnight when Davina finally steps through the front door to which Adam greats her with a hug. "That was an amazing performance, Davina!"

Although she has been complimented an uncountable number of times by just as uncountable number of fans, it is an entirely different experience to have someone who has never heard her music before thinks she did amazing is almost embarrassing as when animals that she has never seen before come up to her telling her how much they loved her music. To be honest, Davina was always aiming to be a professional singer but she never expected to gain such popularity from it. It actually makes seeing her parents virtually impossible now without being swarmed by fans and those working for the news media. "Um, thanks, Adam." She tries to hide her blush.

"So, what did you do before my performance was aired?"

"Um, just some lyrics for a some song." Adam's once confident expression turns into nervousness and embarrassment. "It's nothing special."

This peaks Davina's curiosity. "Can you show me?"

This makes Adam's face become as red as a ripened tomato. "Um, it is not that good. Aren't you tired?"

Sadly for Adam, his attempt to bring attention away from his recently written lyrics is successful with Davina and only succeeds in making her more curious. "I don't have anything scheduled for tomorrow and I was hoping to learn what a human actually is. That and I am eager to see what you have written."

Sighing in defeat with his head down, Adam looks up at Davina only to find a cute pouting expression with an exaggeration that only a professional actress can hope to replicate. "Alright."

"Yes!" Her facial façade is dropped instantaneously and Adam cannot help but to chuckle to himself as to see the popular diva star having such a childish and schoolgirl (or school-she-fawn) side and smiles before ushering her to follow him into her living room where he left his lyrical writing.

Taking her high heels (or high paws/hooves) off, Davina situates herself on her couch and grabs his writing from the table. Seeing Adam still standing beside the couch with face that is filled with hesitation, she gestures him to take a seat next to her by patting on the unoccupied spot on the couch next to her. Seeing no reason to refuse, Adam does as such.

As her eyes scan the lyrics written by her human housemate, Davina's eyes transition from being filled with sheer curiosity and excitement to being dumbfounded and amazed. "Adam…this is amazing!"

"R-Really?!" Adam has a difficult time believing that something he wrote simply to relieve boredom would catch so much of the cervine diva's interest.

"Yes! I absolutely love this! We can go on stage together and…" Before Davina can get into her excitement-induced rambling, her human companion raises a hand up to stop.

"You know that I cannot show my face to everyone. I'm a human. People will only be afraid of me." Feeling the world and its cruelty creeping upon him, Adam grabs his legs and hugs them tightly to his chest.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I know that or else we wouldn't be talking right now. I mean everyone else. They only see humans as the stuff of nightmares and horrifying tales. It's not as if that's going to change."

Looking at the lyrics in her hooves and the depressed state of her human friend, Davina was not satisfied with the fact that Adam would not be able to show his talents to the modern world simply due to some primordial and subconscious fear. Grabbing his cheeks with her free hoof, Davina forces Adam to look directly at her in the eyes as Adam merely reciprocates with confusion as to the dramatic action taken by the doe. "Well, hiding in my home will only assure that, Adam."

* * *

The following weeks are spent trying to establish appropriate instrumentals to go with the lyrics and getting her friends who agreed to play the drum, bass guitar, and electric guitar comfortable being around Adam. Because, even though they are aware that Adam is harmless on many levels, there is still that primal fear of humans that animals possess that is akin to being uncomfortable in an unfamiliar place in complete darkness. Nevertheless, Davina's friends were able to be comfortable around Adam to the degree that it would not hinder or ruin their performance. Finally, the new song made by Adam and Davina making the lyrics and instrumentals respectively was ready for its winter debut in Zootopia.


End file.
